The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a processor loading system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs include processors for use in processing, storing, and communicating information. These processors may be coupled to the IHS through a socket that is mounted to a board in the IHS. The processors typically include a plurality of pins that must be mated with the socket in order to allow the processor to function. This mating of the processor to the socket raises a number of issues.
Conventional systems and methods for mating processors with sockets include providing a board defining 4 mounting holes adjacent a socket, and then positioning 4 fasteners in a loading mechanism and the board in order to mount the loading mechanism to the board adjacent the socket. The loading mechanism also typically includes a lever that extends from the loading mechanism and over the board and is used to provide a force on the processor to mate the processor with the socket. A processor may then be placed on the socket, and the lever may be used to mate the processor with the socket. The board may also define an additional 2 to 4 mounting holes that are used to couple a heat sink or other heat dissipation device to the processor in order to cool the processor. As processors and board layouts become more complex and dense (e.g., in terms of trace routing volume), the volume and board space adjacent the socket becomes more and more valuable. By defining 6 to 8 holes in the board in order to mount the loading mechanism and heat sink, and occupying volume adjacent the socket with the lever, conventional processor loading systems use up valuable volume and board space adjacent the processor that could be utilized to, for example, route traces and/or position power components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved processor loading system.